Glimpses of Will and Drew
by MirageMeister
Summary: A series of one-shots of Will and Drew in no chronological order. "I'm going to DIE by perfectly manicured nails!" "You think you're unlovable...but you're not." "Will Solace is the best person ever!" Slightly AU ish.
1. Dramatics

**Hi! It's my first **_Percy Jackson _**story here, so it may be kinda bad or OOC sometimes. I don't know exactly how I came to love and ship this couple, but I just do. All of these one shots will be set after **_HoO_**, when Drew will become a tad bit nicer. Some of these one shots will be an exception to this, and I'll usually tell you when it's before Piper arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Of course, because some are directly after, they may have to do with Drew's transition and her attempts to be a better person. Not all of the one-shots will end in fluff, though, because Drew isn't always (er, ever) sugar n' spice and everything nice.**

* * *

**Dramatics**

"Drew, you're being ridiculous," my boyfriend calls to my retreating form.

_Ridiculous?!_

"What do you care, _hon_?!" I shout back only looking over my shoulder for that one moment. Any longer and I'd crumble and go back to him. "I'm kinda not your girlfriend anymore!"

As far as I was concerned, we were into the break up stage. This was the final fight. Only one of us could win and dump the other before we shattered into pieces. And I refuse to be the one dumped.

…_..or have my heart shattered into pieces._

"C'mon, Drew, you know that you're being unreasonable right now." Will insists. I can just sense a smirk forming on his lips. Apparently I'm being amusing to him.

"Says you," I retort, still walking away. Not the greatest comeback, but I'm usually not that charismatic around Will. For some reason, my throat always runs dry and I can hardly think of words to say when I'm around him.

Will only groans at my semi-immature response. I can't tell because my back's to him, but I'm pretty sure he's running his right hand (the one without the Ace bandage) through his **gorgeous **blond hair.

_Gods, you're about to break it entirely off with him, Drew! Quit complimenting him!_

"Drew." My boyfriend, if I could really call him that, ultimately says in all seriousness. I guess he's finally realized the graveness in this break up process. He's either supposed to beg for me to come back or just let me go.

"What?!" I snap, turning around with my hands on my hips.

Mentally, I picture what I must look like right now to him. Cute black mini skirt and orange tank top with sunglasses atop my head. Luscious dark hair falling down into ringlets. Pretty warm brown eyes framed by a thick set of lashes. Perfect pink lips. I'm practically irresistible. Maybe he's regretting the fact that our relationship has come to the break up phase.

Will says nothing, only looking at me with the most soulful expression in his blue eyes. It gave me this weird feeling that I **totally **did **not** like.

"Stop staring at me like that!" I stamp my foot in frustration. I guess one could say I was a diva and a control freak.

Will is still silent as he closes the distance I had previously put between us. He gently tucks a stray lock of hair behind my ear. That is enough to temporarily quiet me.

"I still think you're being a little overdramatic," he whispers, his lips just barely touching my temple.

"Am not," I quietly protest.

But I no longer had the drive to continue the fight. A big part of me loved the feel of his arms around me and how he could make me feel like the most loved girl in the world despite my, shall we say, unlikeable qualities.

"But that's what makes you so adorable at times," he continues, ignoring my objection. "Your eyes always spark up with all these emotions and your lips always press together."

My eyes widen. Will hardly ever spoke about anything pertaining to my appearance. Maybe he thought my ego didn't need a boost, or whatever, but ever since our relationship started, he'd only say things about my personality or how I was acting...and because I'm not the nicest person in the world, those compliments can be very scarce at times.

"Will….." I say softly.

Will grips onto my arms, urging me to just stay quiet and listen. And maybe I was just imagining it, but did he seem a little bit possessive and unwilling to let go of me?

"I really do like you…**a lot**. And I guess I haven't been the boyfriend you've always wanted," Will says in a low voice.

"_No!" _I want to protest. He actually was more than my perfect idea of boyfriend. Maybe I was a little bit afraid that **I **wasn't enough for him. Surprising, right? The great almighty, her-hotness Drew is worried that **she **isn't good enough for her boyfriend.

"But I can be," he continues, "We can make this work. I'll sing you all those love songs I wrote about you, I'll give you chocolates and flowers, and always try my best to make you happy."

Then he stops and gives me this heartbreakingly hopeful look.

_He must **really **believe I'm going to break up with him..._

I start laughing against my own will.

"Drew?"

I ignore him, pushing myself away from him so I can bend over as more laughs come out of my mouth.

I can just sense the confusion that's rolling off him in waves.

"I'm sorry," I just barely manage to squeeze out between laughs. He was probably rethinking his whole opinion of me right now. What kind of a nutcase daughter of Aphrodite would laugh at such a romantically sweet moment like this?

"Something I said was funny?" Will asks me dryly.

"No," I finally manage to keep the laughing to a minimum.

"In fact," I say, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. "I just realized something."

"And that would be?" Will raises his eyebrow at me.

I surprise him by leaning into him, "That I have a perfectly amazing boyfriend who loves me for all my…..."

"…over dramaticness?" Will's confident smile is back.

"I guess," I say, my eyes half-lidded as I come even closer to him.

And then we share this super sweet kiss that makes my knees weak just thinking about it.

* * *

** And done! Ending might not have been the best, but whatever! Just to let you guys know, when I first posted this story, it was in a rush, so now that I have time, I went back and added more. **

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Do you think that Will and Drew were too OOC? Have any ideas on what the next one-shots should be like?**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


	2. Couple Names

**Hello! I know it's been awhile, and this chapter is kinda short, but please enjoy!**

**I'd like to thank The quite one in the corner  for being the first and only one to review.**

**Warning: Characters are most likely OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, _or any other of the books written by Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Couple Name**

"I think we need a name for ourselves," she says one day, when they're lounging on the steps of the Apollo Cabin.

"A name?" he looks up quizzically from his guitar.

"Yes," Drew smiles at him. "You know, like how Percy and Annabeth are 'Percabeth'."

He blinks, "Do we **really** need one?"

In response, she nods her head enthusiastically, even shifting herself closer to him to bat her eyelashes at him.

_Of course_ he thinks to himself _Drew's still a daughter of Aphrodite_

"Okay," he finally relents, after being subjected to Drew's puppy dog face for five minutes.

"Yay!" Drew claps happily, and Will wonders **how** a couple name could make Drew that happy.

"How about 'Drewill'?" He suggests.

She makes a face, "It sounds too much like 'drool'."

Will shrugs nonchalantly, and turns back to strumming his guitar. Well, there goes that name.

After a few moments of silence on Drew's part, she finally stands.

"Where are you going?" he asks, still strumming.

A cattish smile spreads across Drew's face. "To go brag to Alice, of course."

Will quirks an eyebrow in response. Drew would tell him, sooner or later, if he just waited.

"I finally came up with a good name for us," she explains when she can get no other reaction from him.

"And?" he finally prods.

His girlfriend leans in close to him, taunting him with her scent. She's not wearing perfume, and that's when she smells best.

"We're now 'Drill'." Then she pulls back and saunters off, clearly satisfied.

He watches her go, before continuing to play his guitar, a smile on his face. She never ceased to amuse him.

* * *

**I know fellow shippers of Will and Drew have always called them 'Drewill', but I feel that if Drew had any say (which she would), she'd refuse that name. The couple name always did remind me of the word 'drool', and Drew just can't have that, can she? **

**Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you guys left me a review. It doesn't have to be long or gramatically correct. I'd also like it if you guys gave me suggestions. I'm thinking of rearranging this into an alphabet of oneshots, and I'm going to do 'B' and 'A' in the next two chapters before switching the order. Any suggestions would be nice!**

**And if any of you were wondering who Alice is, you'll find out about her later. She isn't a canon character, but an OC. **

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


	3. Birthdays

**Hey! I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and this chapter hasn't really gone through editing, but I really wanted to upload this on Valentine's Day. Apologies in advance if it's a rather sucky chapter.**

**Thank you to the anonymous reviewers and TheWordCreatorOriginator for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _HoO _or _PJ_.**

**Warning: Characters may be OOC.**

* * *

**Birthdays**

The most ironic thing to Will Solace was his girlfriend's unnatural dislike-no, **hatred**- of a certain February holiday. She had been telling him about the school she had used to go to in the wintertime. Her father pulled her out of the school and finally let her stay at Camp Half-Blood the whole year around. It had been sudden, but Will welcomed seeing his girlfriend more often (Though he suspected that she had charmspoke her father into it).

The daughter of Aphrodite had stopped her story abruptly when she saw another giggling couple pass by. The boy stopped to give his girlfriend a box of chocolates and a rose, and the girl squealed loudly in response about how Valentine's Day was a week away.

Drew narrowed her eyes she watched the scene.

"That was sickening. Valentine's Day **isn't **a holiday," she scowled.

Will raised an eyebrow, "That's not what the calendars say."

"It's only a holiday now because of Geoffrey Chaucer," Drew crossed her arms stubbornly. "Before, it was only a feast day for St. Valentine. Besides, if it was a holiday, why would people still go to school and work?"

He resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Did Drew really have a problem with the holiday? One would think that Drew would venerate it based on her obsession with the Ritual of Aphrodite.

"Okay," Will suppressed a smile, "what's with the dislike of Valentine's Day?"

"Dislike?" her nose crinkled in a totally adorable way. Not that Will would ever say that to Drew. She'd probably slap him or something. "I **hate** Valentine's Day. No, **despise** it. Nobody could **ever **get me to be happy on that day."

"Why?" he asks incredulously.

Drew ticks the reasons off on her fingers, "One: it's stupid and entirely useless to society. Two: it singles out those who happen to unfortunately be single at the time. Three: the holiday just sends the false impression to guys that they only have to be romantic on one day of the year. Four: I always have a horrible day on that wanna-be holiday. Five: it's tacky and I hate its uselessness."

Will chuckled, "As logical as those reasons are, half of them are just based on your opinions."

Drew huffed, "Well, it also falls on the same day of my birth, so yes, I very much despise it."

"Wait," Will blinked, "Your birthday is February 14?"

"Yes," Drew frowns. "Unfortunately. Every year, it overshadows my birthday. I mean, who'd have the time to celebrate my birthday when they're so busy with hot dates and being all gushy?"

"Besides," she adds, wincing slightly, "every Valentine's Day reminds me that I'm getting older and older."

"C'mon," he pulls teasingly on a lock of her raven hair. "You're also getting prettier and prettier."

Her face flushes and she shoves him away lightly. "You're such a flirt," she laughs.

"And you love me for that," Will grins.

Normally, Drew would have made some sort of retort, but her face just flamed into a rosy pink.

There had been an almost awkward silence between the two before Drew pushed him jokingly as she got up. "Idiot."

Will could only stare after her in confusion.

_What had that been all about?_

* * *

It's February 14, Valentine's Day and her birthday. She tried to tell herself that for once, the wanna-be holiday wouldn't be depressing. Contrary to popular belief, Drew hardly ever dated (not many guys met her standards), and was, therefore, usually single around the time of her birthday.

It was ironic to her that her birthday had to be her mother's holiday of sorts. It was almost like Aphrodite had timed it on purpose. It would've been perfect if Drew didn't totally hate it. Valentine's Day equaled loneliness to her. Everyone she knew also thought of February 14 as the holiday of love, not as her birthday.

And did she mention that it downright **irked **her that everyone else was happy and in a good mood? Stacy- or was it Lacey?- was humming to some song as she attempted to (rather horribly) apply eyeliner and blush to her face. The rest of her siblings had fled the cabin to spend time with their own dates.

"What's got you so happy?" Drew peevishly snapped as she came up behind the blonde. Her own reflection loomed menacingly over Lacey-Stacy.

"Oh!" the girl flushed and fumbled, dropping the make-up wand in the process. "Di-did I bother you, Drew? I'm so so sorry!"

Lacey-Stacy looked like she was about to burst into tears, and for some reason, it just made Drew Tanaka feel….guilty. Gods, she hadn't even been dating Will for more than half a year, and he was already changing her.

Drew sighed in exasperation, "It was just a question, sweetheart."

"Oh," Lacey-Stacy perked up slightly, but still had a fearful look in her eyes. "I-I have a date."

"Oooooh." Naturally, Drew was intrigued. The blonde hardly ever caught anyone's attention, much less a male's.

She plopped herself back on some random bunk bed. Mentally, she cursed Piper for taking over. Ever since she had, her half-siblings had been sloppy and messy like pigs.

"Do tell," Drew prodded while she examined her nails for any chips.

"Um," Lacey-Stacy squeaked. "A guy from Hephaestus named Kevin asked me out?"

"A guy named Kevin from Hephaestus," Drew corrected disdainfully.

Was it so hard to place phrases correctly in sentences? She had once brought this up to her boyfriend, who had waved her off, laughing. He called her an "adorable little Asian".

Lacey-Stacy misunderstood Drew. "I'm sorry!" the blonde became hysterical. "He's cute for a Hephaestus kid. I just-"

Oh, right. Her whole rule about avoiding the Hephaestus cabin. Well, she wasn't exactly head counselor of Aphrodite anymore, now was she?

"Relax, honey," Drew found herself irritated. "I didn't say that there was anything wrong."

Honestly, she could see where she was coming from in bullying this girl. But Drew was already growing bored of the conversation, and it reminded her too much of another conversation that took place almost a year ago.

Luckily, there was a knock on the door to spare Drew from dealing with a blubbering Lacey. (She remembered now, that the blonde's name was Lacey).

Irritatedly, Drew pulled open the door, expecting to see the supposedly-cute Kevin. Instead, the Asian girl found herself staring straight at her own boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" the words came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Will raised his eyebrow, "Visiting my girlfriend to spend her birthday with her."

"It's your birthday?!" Lacey piped in, surprised.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to eavesdrop, little mouse?" Drew scowled slightly, but caught herself. She smiled, and hopefully Lacey would take it as playful teasing from a half-sibling.

"Anyway," she turned back to her boyfriend. "show me what you've got."

"What I've got?" Will gave her a confused look. "I don't have anything for you."

Drew's mouth dropped, "What? So no chocolates, teddy bears, or roses?"

"Fattening, another name for dust collectors, and allergies from something that will eventually die anyway." Will answered with reasons that she had given him almost a week ago in the uselessness of Valentine's Day gifts.

So no romantic gesture? At all? Drew wanted to say. But she bit her cheek to refrain from the comment. She shouldn't doubt Will. Maybe he had something romantic planned for later?

"What are we doing today?" she chirped with renewed (and somewhat forced) enthusiasm. She ignored the shining look that Lacey gave Will, as if he was the reason why Drew was being semi-nice today.

Nope. Drew was **not **changing because of Will. People usually only do that when they're starting to… **no**. She was not falling.

* * *

It turns out that Will actually did have things planned for them. They weren't exactly romantic, but they were her favorite activities. They had taken a stroll on the beach (where Drew found the cutest little pink shell), rather childishly tried to dig a hole to China (though it'd make a good burial spot for a certain Cherokee girl), and then got into this splash war that ended with the both of them soaking wet.

(Okay, so really, it was only Will who was drenched. Drew was only slightly, but she had the sneaking suspicion that it was because he had gone easy on her.)

They stopped to eat a lunch at the pavilion (the beach would've been a romantic gesture, but sand had the habit of into everything, and Will knew that Drew hated that.) and watched some movies back at the empty Aphrodite cabin.

(Not sappy chick flicks, or even horror movies to get her to snuggle up to him in fear. He let her choose from a selection of movies already narrowed down to her favorites. They had mostly been action movies and the occasional mystery.)

Currently, they were outside on a hill, watching the stars. They had been competing to see who could name the most constellations, but Will admitted defeat after Drew clearly trumped him.

"Today was pretty amazing," Drew smiled at him. "You know, for Valentine's Day."

"Well," he shrugged, grinning back at her. "It's not over yet."

"Close your eyes," Will whispered into her ear.

Excited shivers ran down her spine and she complied, shutting her eyes completely.

Drew was faintly aware of a match being lit, and Will shuffling things around in the picnic basket.

"Okay," Will's low voice was back next to her ear. "Open."

When she did, Drew found herself staring at a cupcake with a birthday candle in it. Will gently placed it into her hands, and Drew's face warmed into a rosy pink (though it wasn't from the candle light).

And to her surprise, Will pulled out a guitar (when had that gotten there, she'd never know) and began to sing a song to her. But it wasn't a gushy love song.

He played a medley of songs that Drew recognized as 'Happy Birthday' in Japanese, French, and English. (Admitably, he had butchered a few of the words in Japanese, but it was still thoughtful).

"Well," Will nodded towards the cupcake in her hands. "Make a wish."

Drew hesitated before blowing the candle out. Her wish had been a spur of the moment, straight from the heart.

_I wish I could spend forever with Will._

"So," Will nudged her, grinning slightly, "how much do you love your boyfriend right now?"

There he went again, acting as if her loving him was completely something casual.

"Drew?" he looked at her in concern when she didn't respond.

"I'm fine," her voice was shaky.

"Here," Will reached into the basket for something else. "I know you said that it's tacky but…."

He wavered for a moment before presenting a black case with a red bow to her. "Happy Birthday."

Carefully, Drew tugged off the bow and found a pretty gold locket. Or, at least half of it.

"What happened to the other half?" Drew gestures to the locket with her head.

In response, Will holds up his right arm. In his arm brace is what looks to be the other half. He takes it out of the archery brace, and pulls it open to reveal a smiling picture of her.

"Told ya it'd be tacky," Will said softly.

Drew's ears heated up, but she said nothing, only reaching to pull the locket out of the case. She held it up to him, questioningly.

Will smiled slightly and took it from her, unhooking it as his girlfriend turned her back to him. She lifted up her raven tresses, and Will carefully hooked the chain around her neck.

When he was done, Drew looked at it, opening up hers to find a picture of both of them.

"So you can remember us," Will sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Just in case one of us gets amnesia or something."

(Hmm, that was true. A lot of people were losing their memory recently.)

"You're sweet," Drew kissed him gently on the cheek.

A rare feeling swept through Drew like a wildfire. Happiness.

"You know," Drew's hand snuck into his own strong and slightly callused one. "We should spend Valentine's Day like this more often."

"I thought you hated it?" Will's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Well," Drew flushed. "I certainly don't hate you."

Will laughed loudly, and Drew could hear the beat of her heart just as loud.

(Huh, when had that gotten there?)

Drew was about to complain about him poking fun at her again, when he suddenly stopped.

"I love you too, Drew," He said jokingly (or at least, that's what Drew thought), before pulling her in for a kiss. Just when they were about to **really **get into it, Will rather triumphantly withdrew.

"You tease." Drew's face changed to a rosy pink **again**.

(She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.)

"Ah, ah, ah" Will playfully shook a finger at her. "But I'm **your **tease."

At that moment, Drew wondered whether she was really in charge of her emotions.

_(Because it was seeming more and more like Will Solace held the key to her heart)_

* * *

**Yeah, I got a little tacky here. Anyway, it always bothered me that Rick Riordan's Asians are always dense or stupid. Personally, I find it weird that NONE of the Asians portrayed are children of Athena (is he racist against them or something?). So, Drew is going to be slightly intelligent in this story. Not Annabeth Chase smart, but, you know, Asian smart. I also liked the idea of Drew hating Valentine's Day and ironically having her birthday then. (Why WOULDN'T Aphrodite shoot for a child on that day?)**

**Anyway, please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


	4. Anorexia

**Hey! It's been awhile, hasn't it? It took me awhile to decide what I wanted to do for the letter _'A'_. I thought of this, but brushed it back because I thought it too undeveloped. I considered "Alliance" for a Capture-the-Flag moment pre-_HoO_, but changed my mind. Hey, who knows? I might actually do that eventually if I get enough reviews (hint, hint)**

**ANYWAY. Thanks to Guest, TheWordCreatorOriginator, rjaporejpogr, and haley giggles for reviewing!**

**Warning: Contains Drill and slight OOCness. Don't like? Don't read. Also a sensitive subject for a few. I sincerely hope I do not offend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Percy Jackson_ series, or there would be more kick-butt Asians and a more three-dimensional Drew.**

* * *

**Anorexia**

**Definition:** _A lack or loss of appetite for food (as a medical condition)._

_An emotional disorder characterized by an obsessive desire to lose weight by refusing to eat._

* * *

She supposes that it began with her favorite pair of black Apollo skinny jeans. She had slid it on early in the morning, only to find that it didn't slide quite as easily on as it usually did. It also felt tight to her.

"This can't be right," she had mumbled to herself, trying to see if she had somehow put it on wrong.

But she hadn't. Simply put, she had grown too fat for it. And this scared Drew more than anything.

* * *

Will watches his girlfriend's figure disappear in the distance forlornly.

Drew had been awfully distant lately.

He didn't know whether it was anything that he had done, but Drew stopped having time for him. He was lucky enough to catch her for a brief half-minute during her jog.

She was on some crazy health hype or something, exercising constantly. Will kept from meddling in her business, but he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was…..

* * *

"Drew," Mitchell puts his hand on Drew's shoulder. His voice **reeks** of something that Drew hadn't ever had directed towards her from her half-siblings. _Concern_.

"What?!" she snaps peevishly. She's feeling awfully tired and sore after her jog. The only thing keeping her from going to sleep is the happy thought that Drew may have dropped a few pounds. But Drew also knows better than to bother approaching the scale.

"We're…." Mitchell pauses, clearly considering his words. "we're worried about you, Drew."

Indeed, it's a 'we', because as Drew looks around the cabin, everyone else is staring intently at her, with concerned expressions in their eyes.

"How touching," Drew can't help but say sarcastically.

Them? Worried about her?! More like sticking their nose in her business, where they most certainly do not belong.

He nods, "When's the last time you ate?"

"You saw me," Drew practically snarls at him. She has been nothing but semi-nice the past few weeks to them. Why couldn't they leave her alone?!

"I ate breakfast at the pavilion earlier," Drew continues.

"But you only ate a small bowl of strawberries!" Surprisingly, Lacey steps forward daringly.

"How sweet," Drew snorts, mockingly putting her hand to her heart. "You kept track of my breakfast."

"You need to eat more," Mitchell insists. "It's not healthy."

"You can't tell me what to do," Drew hisses. "Not even your _precious _**Piper **can."

"Besides," Drew defends herself. "Just because I'm not much of a breakfast person doesn't mean that I'm unhealthy."

"Oh really?" Valentina Del Cruz asks sarcastically. "So I guess that skipping lunch and dinner doesn't make you unhealthy either."

"Lay off," Drew's brown eyes narrow behind her thick lashes. "I don't have anorexia or bulimia or any other eating disorder."

The Asian girl stalked back to the cabin door and yanked it open roughly. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't stick your noses into my business."

The door slammed roughly behind her.

"Okay, the confrontation backfired," Mitchell crosses his arms.

"I think I know who can help," Lacey volunteers, raising her hand meekly.

Valentina gives an exasperated sigh, "If it's who I think it is, Drew is going to _kill_ all of us with her perfectly manicured nails for getting him involved."

* * *

Drew's plan was brilliant, really. She knew what eating disorders were, and she quickly managed to come up with a dieting plan for her that would not cause her to become anorexic.

She jogged constantly and trained. Many campers were surprised to see the Camp Half-Blood's resident diva finally participating in training, but if they thought anything of it, they didn't bring it up to her.

She didn't skimp on eating, contrary to what her half-sibs thought. She avoided a large intake of carbs, yes, but she ate fruits and vegetables so often that she was practically an herbivore. She slept well, finally being too tired to deal with her insomnia.

All in all, Drew was confident that she was healthier. Her half-sibs were just a bunch half-wits who were probably jealous of her and her new healthy eating habits. Those fools still ate the poisonous meat and consumed a bigger intake of carbs than she did.

So why was she feeling sleepier and more lethargic during the day?

* * *

"Drew," Will jogs up to her and grabs onto her shoulder before she could speed up.

"Huh?" Drew stops and turns to him, though she continues to jog in place. "What's up, Will?"

Will hesitates, unsure of how to confront Drew on what her half-siblings had informed him of.

When he heard, he was immediately angry at himself for not noticing and giving Drew too much leeway on it. He was a son of Apollo, for Zeus's sake! He should have been able to diagnose Drew's new dieting for what it really was right away. But his self-anger was quickly replaced with worry for his girlfriend. She was in serious danger if she was slowly starving herself to death.

"Drew," Will starts again. "I need to talk to you about-"

"Oh god," Drew interrupts him, a panicked expression in her eyes. "I hope you're not about to say what I think you are…"

"What?" Will looks at her in confusion. "I just wanted to talk to you about your eating habits lately."

Drew's brown eyes show a flicker of relief before hardening. "My nosy cabin mates told you, didn't they? Do you _honestly_ believe them over me?"

"No, no." Will shakes his head, protesting. "I mean, yeah, they told me, but I already suspected it."

Drew was beyond ticked. "I'm not anorexic _or_ bulimic!" she hisses at him. "I can't believe that you'd even think that!"

His girlfriend angrily stalks away from him, giving him the chance to see her now slimmer profile. Her skin is also awfully pale.

"Drew," he reaches out for her and grabs her by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" she struggles weakly against his grip. "You're hurting me!"

Almost instantly, Will drops her wrist. He backs away, ashamed of himself for a few moments before realizing that normally his grip wouldn't even affect Drew. His girlfriend was certainly physically weaker.

"Drew," he says her name again, being extremely gentle with her wrist this time as he examines it. Her wrist is bony and fragile in slightly callused hand.

"Why can't everyone just _leave me alone_?!" Drew demands. "Is it a _crime_ to eat healthier and exercise?!"

"Drew," Will finally snaps. His brain is overloaded with worry. "You're practically _starving _yourself to _death_."

She snorts, brushing his comment off, "And you say that I'm overdramatic at times."

"It's serious, Drew!" Will clenches his teeth and the fist at his side. How could Drew not see how dangerous this was?

"Do you _want_ a fat and ugly girlfriend, Will?!" Drew screams, her voice beginning to crack. "Because that's what I'll be if I'm not careful!"

Will, though slightly stunned at the outburst from the normally confident Drew, pushes his point. "That's most certainly better than a stick of a girlfriend who dies from malnutrition!"

"Will," Drew shouts, "You and I both _know_ that the only reason why you're even dating me in the first place is because I'm _pretty_."

"I'm not _that _shallow," Will crosses his arms skeptically.

"Exactly," Drew throws her arms in the air in exasperation. "You're not shallow. But _I _am. I have nothing of real substance."

"What-" Will begins to protest.

"I'm _supposed_ to be pretty," Drew starts to actually cry as she stamps her foot. "That's all I actually have to do, and that's _all _that I am."

"But," Drew buries her face in her hands, "I _can't _even do _that. _I just _had _to get fatter. And now you're going to dump me because I'm just this ugly psycho chick, which really sucks because I think I'm falling in love with you!"

"I love you for _who_ you are," Will growls, "Not for what you look like."

Drew opens her mouth to say something, but a look of exhaustion takes over her face. She begins to sway unsteadily, and a panicked Will immediately goes to her side.

A moment later, Drew Tanaka collapses from malnutrition.

* * *

When Drew's vision slowly comes into focus, she finds herself staring at the ceiling.

"What-?" Drew tries to speak, but her voice comes out as a low mumble. "Where-?"

Incoherent thoughts run through her mind before she's able to ponder why she's lying on a bed, nestled into the covers quite comfortably. Her fingers tremble slightly as she raises them to her forehead, feeling a slightly damp cloth.

Another person's fingers gently pull hers away from her forehead.

"Good," the person says in a rather low voice. "You're awake."

Drew attempts to turn her head towards the source, but the person carefully lifts her head and tilts a liquid down her throat.

Mmmhmm…. chocolate covered strawberries…

"How-" Drew starts when the person is done giving her the liquid. Her voice catches in her throat, and she coughs to clear it. "How long have I been out?"

"A whole day," the person replies gruffly.

Drew blinks. Once. Twice. Three times, before she's able to clearly see the worried face above hers.

_Will_.

Her face flushes as she recalls the rather embarrassing way she confessed her feelings for him the last time she was conscious.

She doesn't have to say anything to him. He fills in the void of silence with his own voice.

"What in the name of Hades gave you the idea that I only liked you for your beauty?" Will's voice is quiet, but there is any angry undertone beneath it. If Drew wasn't too busy being startled, she would've noticed that Will had been clenching both his teeth and his fists.

"Social media and the expectations of society?" Drew attempts to suggest jokingly. Not that she thought it would work.

"No," Will says in a startlingly stern voice. "You were insecure."

"Okay," Drew shifts in discomfort, "Maybe I was."

"Drew," Will buries his face into his hands. "You had me so worried that I was going to lose you."

"You're probably the only one." The words come out of Drew's mouth before she could stop it. Why did she say that?!

Will's startled face peeks out from behind his fingers. "What makes you think that?"

Drew laughs, "I thought you were perfect."

Her answer doesn't explain anything to him; it only brings him further into confusion.

"I mean," she continues, "you're nice, strong, and handsome. I could go into a long tangent about all your good qualities but…. Somehow, you _care_ for _me._ The most selfish and unlovable girl who's ever come into being. "

Will's blue eyes watch her with a startling intensity.

"That makes you more flawed than I am," Drew finishes.

Maybe she's delirious or something, because she keeps branching off from the subject.

"You know," Will says after a few moments of silence. "You think you're unlovable…but you're not."

He gestures to the door, which Drew can just barely make out.

"I think Lacey, Mitchell, and Valentina are out there right now," Will states in all seriousness, "waiting for you. The whole Aphrodite Cabin's been sending at least three people to check up on you and help me the whole time you've been unconscious."

"Have they gone _mental_?!" Drew bolts upright in shock. "They hate me! I'm the tyrannical monster of their worst nightmares!"

"But you're siblings by ichor," Will points out. "You're all family."

"They are being ridiculous," Drew begins throwing aside the sheets, attempting to get out of bed. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

Will's hands manage to stop her, rapidly tucking in the sheets where she has carelessly peeled them off. "I think you should wait until you're feeling better."

"Fine." Drew crosses her arms and pouts. She glares at the door, daring her half-siblings to come through the door.

Staying in bed all day? Boring.

"Drew," Will calls her attention.

"Hmm?" She turns to look at him.

Oh, right. He didn't chew her out yet.

Will's fingers frustratedly run through his blonde hair. "You now understand that what you've been doing isn't healthy, right? You're going to stop this crazy dieting?"

"…" Drew fiddles with her fingers, unsure of what to say.

Yes? No? She honestly didn't know the answer herself. She wanted to drop the plan, she really did. But… could she deal with being an ugly daughter of Aphrodite? Her pride wouldn't be able to take the hit.

She took too long to think of an answer. Will angrily hits the nearby wall with his fist. Drew nearly jumps at his action.

"Look at me," Will's fingers go under her chin, and her gaze is immediately put onto his blue eyes. "What do you see?"

Drew blinks rapidly. His eyes…. They were a clear blue, and in the right lighting, she could see her reflection.

Her fingers haltingly reach up to touch her face. The Drew she can see in Will's eyes do the same action. Except she's pretty. Gorgeous, even.

"I'm…" Drew gasps.

"…beautiful," Will finishes, a soft smile. He leans in to whisper in her ear. "See? You don't need to diet or anything. You've always been beautiful in my eyes, and always will be."

Drew laughs, "Your eyes are the best mirror. I wish my compact was like that. Then I could see a pretty me all the time."

"My dad is the god of Light and Truth," Will's fingers wrap around her own. "so my eyes tell nothing but the truth. You're beautiful all the time."

"You sir," Drew pokes him teasingly in the chest, "are the sappiest boy I've ever met."

"But you're falling in love with me anyway," Will grins, pulling out the big guns.

"_Wiiiiillll_," Drew whines as she flushes a bright pink. "Why do you always have to use my words against me?"

* * *

"Hey," a rather bored Valentina suddenly snaps to attention. "Aren't those skinny jeans a little too big for you?"

Her sudden comment startles Lacey.

"Y-yes," Lacey's hands reach out to the white belt she had put on in order to hold the skinny jeans up. "They did seem bigger than usual when I put them on."

Mitchell examines the skinny jeans.

"Oh," he says cheerfully. "I know why. Those are Drew's."

He points the front pocket, which oddly had a small red ribbon sewed onto it. "Silena added that to Drew's black skinny jeans during her first year. I remember seeing it."

"What?!" Lacey squeaks in dismay. "You mean I-?"

"Wait," Valentina looks startled. "Doesn't that mean that-"

"Drew got mine by mistake!?" Lacey claps her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Oh sweet Hera," Mitchell realizes, "Drew must've tried on Lacey's skinny jeans and thought that she was too fat for it."

"I'm dead!" Lacey practically sobs. "Drew's so going to kill me!"

"With her perfectly manicured nails," Mitchell adds. "Don't forget that."

"Mitch!" Valentina elbows him, "Not helping!"

"It's true, though!" Mitchell protests.

"I'm going to _die_ by perfectly manicured nails!" Lacey wails.

"Drew doesn't have to know," Valentina suggests helpfully. She sends a warning glare to Mitchell. "No one here is going to tell her that part specifically."

"I don't have to know _what_ now?" a new voice joins the conversation.

The three startled children of Aphrodite turn to see their former counselor standing in the doorway of the infirmary.

"Don't make me bust out the Shoes of Shame," Drew threatens, but it is easy for the three to tell the smile on her face.

"Nothing!" Mitchell immediately responds. Classic boy response.

"Just…." Valentina's eyes dart around, looking for something to call attention to. "um…how perfectly manicured your nails always are."

Drew snorts, "Nice try, _hon_. The pinky finger on my right hand has a chip in the coat."

"It does?" Valentina chuckles nervously.

"No," Drew rolls her eyes. "I was just messing with you. I'd _never_ have a chipped nail."

"_I'mthereasonwhyyouwentallanorexic,DrewandI'msososo rry!_" Lacey blurts out.

"Say something, little mouse?" Drew raises an eyebrow at the petite blonde.

"I-" Lacey takes a deep breath, enjoying the air while it lasted. "I accidentally took your skinny jeans by mistake and caused you to go through all of this."

Lacey squinched her eyes shut, preparing herself for the onslaught of nails.

Drew laughs, "Your expression, hon, is downright _hilarious_ right now. I wish you could see yourself."

"What?" Lacey opens her eyes, blinking. The Asian girl is not mad in the slightest.

"Man," Drew puts her hands to her stomach. "I am _starved_."

She puts a hand on Lacey's shoulder, "Well, thanks to you, I can go eat some pizza now and not worry about fitting into my jeans tomorrow."

Drew walks off in the direction of the Dining Pavilion, and her half-sibling watch in shock as the Asian girl saunters away.

"Oh," she calls, turning around. "Lacey, darling, I expect my jeans cleaned and folded tomorrow on my bed. If you're not careful, you'll be sorry."

"Well," Valentina manages to get out. "That was surprising."

Mitchell whistles, "_Wow_. Lacey, you were right. Will Solace _is_ changing Drew."

"He's our savior!"

"Will Solace is the best person ever!"

* * *

_Anorexia nervosa is an eating disorder that causes people to obsess about their weight and the food they eat. People with anorexia nervosa attempt to maintain a weight that's far below normal for their age and height. To prevent weight gain or to continue losing weight, people with anorexia nervosa may starve themselves or exercise excessively._

_Anorexia (an-oh-REK-see-uh) nervosa isn't really about food. It's an unhealthy way to try to cope with emotional problems. When you have anorexia nervosa, you often equate thinness with self-worth._

_Anorexia nervosa can be difficult to overcome. But with treatment, you can gain a better sense of who you are, return to healthier eating habits and reverse some of anorexia's serious complications._

**LOL at the last part. It was kinda random, but I figured the Aphrodite Cabin would adore him if he was the one who saved them from tyrannical Drew on a more permanent basis than Piper.**

**It occurred to me that, for some people, Drew would be the last person to fall victim to this disease. But, sadly, not even the most confident girls are safe. In my opinion, Drew would be one of the most susceptible to anorexia. She relies heavily on her charmspeak and good looks to have people like her. Take that away, and she's hardly a character of substance in Rick Riordan's world. **

**I like to think I made her more realistic and likeable, but meh. A couple things:**

**1) Black Apollo jeans do exist. Legit. I should know, because I have my own pair, and it's my favorite.**

**2) I know it seems like Drew wasn't quite anorexic, but the cases do vary. Logical girls who swear they'll never fall for the photo-shop media end up changing their dietary habits unconsciously as a response.**

**3)Realistically speaking, however, Drew wouldn't have been able to get over it so quickly. I guess the nurturing care of Will was enough for her I guess.**

**4) Valentina is an OCC. Lemme know if you don't want her coming into these shorts.**

**Anyway, I did this out of respect for all those people affected by this disease (yes, it really IS a disease, and a rather deadly one at that. It affects people mentally and physically). It's sad to think that a lot of girls can name several faults about themselves, but their guy can't even name one. (And yes, that's from the Dove campaign...which is also Aphrodite's symbol now that I think about it...)**

**Inspiration for the whole eye reflection thingy came from _Nick Lachey's Beautiful._ I personally like the song, and recommend you just give it a minute at least.**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


End file.
